Computer systems may run applications or services that are provided via a server or cloud. The applications or services can be developed and deployed as a single unit or as multiple units, such as a collection of microservices. Applications or microservices may run within containers, which may be run on physical or virtual machines. For example, containers may encapsulate a lightweight runtime environment for an application or a microservice. Application updates and new application features are often implemented in new containers. For example, software developers may frequently provide updates and additional application features to remain competitive in the microservices field.